Harry Potter the sorcerer gem ranger
by deathknighttimas
Summary: When Harry was accused as a cheat in front of the goblet of fire it reacted to show why Harry is worth to be a champion. Harry's biological family will discover the secrets that Harry has been carrying for past fifteen years,and that even they don't truly know each other. multicrossover HpxPowerrangerxSteven UniversexMarvelxGargoyles. Gem,and Power Ranger Harry pairings inside.


**Harry Potter the Sorcerer Gem Ranger**

 **spells ,and Loud voices**

 _Computers,Scrolls,letters,phones,books,and flashbacks_

A/n I don't own anything .

Harry Potter/Marvel/PowerRangers(Dino Charge and Megaforce)/Steven Universe/Gargoyles

Pairing HarryxHermionexPadmaxDaphnexTraceyxSadiexConniexSusan

JamesxLily CharlusxDorea Godfather Fury Fem Thor

Ron,Ginny,Snape,and Molly bashing Alive Potter Grandparents

Fan casting

Younger Odin is played by Chris Hemsworth

Charlus Potter is played by the late Edward Herrmann

Dorea Potter nee Black is played by Kelly Bishop.

Young Oberon is played by Keanu Reeves

Half Gem Harry Power Ranger Harry,Connie,and Sadie. Magical Sadie,and Connie )

 **The Goblet of Fire begins to react by accusing of cheating, Gathering people to view,and Begining to view Energems,Dark Elves,and forging the great Alliance**

"Potter must of cheated!",shouted several of the Hufflepuffs,and a Ravenclaw after Harry's name was called out of the Goblet of fire. The Goblet of fire began to glow as the fire reignited with red, and white fire. Then the goblet began to shake ,and started to rise in to the air.

"What is going on Professor Dumbledore?",asked Ludo Bagman one of the triwizard organizers.

"When Misters Macmillan,Smith,Misses Abbot,and Chang accused Harry of cheating his way in to the tournment which caused the Goblet of Fire to begin to prepare to show why it made it's decision by showing Harry's ancestors, his achievments as well as anything relating to his abilities.",explain Dumbledore

"Can you some how stall it sir? There are some people that need to be here.",asked Harry

"Yes I can for about an hour then the magic of the goblet will over power mine.",said Dumbledore

"Professor McGonagall can you floo my parents? I need to go get some of the other people that are need.",asked Harry.

"Yes I can ,but you need to get them here soon.",said McGonagall as Dumbledore began the spells that were required to stall the Goblet of Fire. Harry ran out of the great hall,and pulled out a pink lion shape doggywhistle which Harry blew. Then a pink lion appeared through a portal.

"Hey old friend. We need to get to the temple.",said Harry as he got on the lion's back, then the Lion roared opening another portal which it ran in to it.

Thirty minutes later.

"Who put my grandson's name in to the goblet of fire!",shouted Lord Charlus Potter at Ludo Bagman,and Barty Crouch Sr. as Alastor Moody tried to drink out of his flask ,but it was empty. Alastor Moody began to change which caused James Potter to stun him.

"I think we found out who ,but know we need to know why.",said James as McGonagall went to get the Aurors. As soon as McGonagall left the great hall a loud lion roar was heard as a portal open. Out of the portal a large pink lion appeared with Harry, and several people on his back. There was a tall reddish skin woman with a square afro wearing a red and black outfit,a very pale skin woman wearing a pale green and yellow outfit,a short woman with purplish skin wearing a purple tank top and black pants,an blonde hair women in her twenties wearing a blue tshirt and blue jeans,an girl about Harry's age that with out the pink sword strapped on her back would look like one of the Patil twins,and an elderly man with emerald green eyes just like Harry and his mother.

"Who are your guests Harry?",asked Professor Dumbledore

"The people who raised me,Garnet,Pearl,and Amethyst, my friends Connie Maheswaran,and Sadie Miller. This is Halcyon Renard or also to be known as your birth father, mum.",said Harry as he said the word mum there was some vemon in it which caused Lily Potter to wince. From that small action that shows that Harry still remembers all the attention that Lily gave to the squib planted baby that the Malfoys tried to get the Potter family fortune ,but lead to the down fall of the Malfoys as by Wizenagot ruling that the Malfoys are executed including the squib,and all of the families wealth and titles were transfered to Harry.

"So this is the pig pimples that we have heard so much about.",said Amethyst

"It's Hogwarts.",said Garnet

"So I finally get to meet my oldest daughter.",said Halcyon as he got of the lion. The Goblet began to shake more violently .

"I can't stop the Goblet's magic.",said Dumbledore as the large mist of magic poured out of the goblet ,and filled the great hall. The mist turned the walls of the great hall in to outer space. A large ship is chasing a smaller ship.

"What are we watching?",asked Lily

"Watch,and find out.",said Harry as the larger ship hit the smaller ship with a laser beam sending the smaller ship to crash on earth. On earth, an alien wearing a brown robe carrying a sliver staff open a container with ten colored crystals. The alien send the gems in to ten Dinosaurs.

"What are those dragons?",asked Hagrid.

"Those are not dragons. They are Dinosaurs. Keeper is binding the Energems to dinosaurs to protect them for Sledge the bounty hunter.",said Sadie. The scene shifted to inside the ship as a metal man open a pod shape container,and notice a glowing red device.

"It's a BOMB!",shouted the metal man as the device exploded causing massive damage to the ship. The scene shifted to show a black rock landscape with dusty sky. A massive army of dark armed elves were fighting an army of gold armor wearing warriors

"Long before the birth of light, there was darkness. And from that darkness came the Dark Elves. Millennia ago, most ruthless of their kind, Malekith, sought to transform our universe back into one of eternal night. Such evil was possible through the power of the Aether, an ancient force of infinite destruction. ",said a voice out of no where

"That voice sound familiar.",said Pearl to Garnet.

"Yes, a voice that we haven't heard since the war.",said Garnet

"The Armies of Asgard lead by father Bor lay seige against the Dark Elves. After the Aether was snatched away from Malekith, he sacrafice his people in order to try to kill the armies of Asgard in one final atempt.",said the voice as the scene showed the Dark Elves ships falling from the sky. The Scene shifted to show as man with red beard standing after the battle as a soldier came up behind him.

"Should we destroy the Aether,sire?",asked the soldier.

"If only we could, but its power is too great. Seal it away, so that no one can ever find it.",said the man who revealed himself as Bor. The scene shifted to a group of differnt colored people around a table discussing. The Crystal Gems gasp when they saw the pink hair woman standing at the head of the table.

"Who is that woman? How do you know these people?",asked Dumbledore.

"The pink hair woman with the pink gem is Rose Quartz our past leader. Harry is her heir of the Rose Quartz gem,and the rest of the gems are part of the resistance against homeworld.",said Garnet as a second Garnet came in to room.

"General Rose there are a couple of groups here to see you.",said the Second Garnet.

"I think you shouldn't see them.",said a green skin woman with an emerald in her chest.

"What Emerald you think we can with out help?",asked a Bluish green woman with turquoise in her forehead

"I agree with Turquoise. We need allies. We are currently out number. If we have allies then we can have them attack the Kindergarten to stop Homeworld from making more warriors.",said a green woman with Amazonite gems in her hand.

"Garnet, let the leaders of the groups come in.",said Rose Quartz which caused Garnet to leave ,and came back with reddish blond warrior wearing golden armor simiular to the Asgardian armor carrying a war hammer and a tall bluish green elven looking man wearing multicolored clothing.

"I am Rose Quartz. These are my commander Amazonite,Turquoise,and Emerald. May I ask who are you two?",said Rose Quartz

"I am Prince Odin Borson of Asgard.",said the Asgardian Armored warrior.

"I am Oberon of the Fairfolk.",said the elven looking man.

"May I ask why do you want to help us?",asked Emerald

"Because if Midgard falls so shall the rest of the nine worlds.",said Prince Odin

"If this world is destroyed so will Avalon. Even if my mother doesn't care about anyone but herself. I will protect Avalon,and anything that Avalon is connected to.",said Oberon

"This is the begining of the end of the war with Homeworld.",gasped Pearl

"What war?",asked Hermione.

"The Gem Homeworld goes around making colonies taking the planets resources to make an even larger army by inserting gems in to the planet. The gems then absorb the planets energy to activate them. Rose Quartz saw the humans were suffering because of this process so she gathered other like minded,and oppressed gems to case a rebellion against the Diamond Authority, the rulers of the homeworld.",said Garnet as the scene shifted to the battlefield where a massive battle took place. As Lily saw Odin fight a Jasper gem warrior, she grasped her head ,and started to scream in pain.

"Lily!",shouted James as he caught her in her arm.

"I will heal her.",said Harry as he ran over to his parents,and licked his hand then put it on his mother's head which caused her to stop screaming.

"How did you do that?",asked Dumbledore.

"I inherited Rose Quartz's healing powers,but instead of healing tears, I have healing spit.",said Harry

"Are you alright Lily?",asked James

"I am dear.",said Lily

"What happen?",asked Charlus

"The scene of Odin fighting that gem warrior broke a memory binding.",said Lily

"Who binded your memory? What were the memories?",asked James

"The memories were my life being reincarnated as a punishment by my father. As to my father we have been watching him fight with my weapon.",said Lily

"You mean that Odin is one of my grandfathers.",said Harry

"Yes I am Torrun Odindottir aka Lily Potter nee Renard aka Thor Odinson.",said Lily which caused James to faint as the scene shifted to show Oberon fighting a blue gem at the galaxy warp.

"I am a Diamond. You pathetic creature can't stop me.",said Blue Diamond.

"I think you need a lesson in compassion. **From one gem to another, until you learn compassion for all thing. You shall not be a diamond,but another gem that gleam will ring.** ",said Oberon as he casted a spell turn Blue Diamonds gem in to a Lapis Lazli.

"Does this mean that Lapis Lazli may be one of best sucess stories about a corrupted gem?",asked Harry to the Gems who were stun as they saw Oberon conjure a hand mirror,and attaching the gem to the back of it before cracking the gem. The magic smoke went back in to the goblet.

"What is happening?",asked Ludo Bagman

"The goblet must of sense that the students need sleep so it is pausing it self for the night. It will start up again in the morning. So tomorrow classes are canceled. To the Potters,and Harry's guest Professor McGonagall will show you to your guest rooms.",said Dumbledore.


End file.
